


光

by GrandBaguette



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, M/M, 人外x人外
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandBaguette/pseuds/GrandBaguette
Summary: 在互相信任的奥特战士之间，可以进行一种能量循环。





	光

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️非正确奥特生理  
> ⚠️全程就只有在x，而且是光交（？）  
> ⚠️整篇基于这篇文→https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=3476367 真的神作请会日语的一定要看（  
> ⚠️都ok的话请继续↓

“希卡利”梦比优斯略带紧张地叫道。

 

被叫到的奥特战士此刻跨坐在梦比优斯身上，手指沿着他头上红色的条纹向下，抚过脸颊和脖颈，最后停留在胸口的能量指示灯附近。

 

手指在胸口停顿了一会。梦比优斯深吸了一口气，呼吸间鼓起的胸部稍稍顶起希卡利的手掌，又慢慢地随着它一起落下。

 

希卡利的指尖缓缓地聚集起细小的光芒。

 

奥特一族的生命高度地依赖能量。能量在体内的循环支撑着生命，也是他们战斗的基础。既可以用作临时的护盾，也可以像尖刀一样发射，而将能量聚齐并持续发送便是能够摧毁敌人的光线。而在远离光之国的地方作战，能量不足时便会失去战斗力，如果能量枯竭便会迎来所谓的死亡。万幸的是，应急的时候奥特战士之间可以相互传递能量，以防止极端情况发生。

 

技术上来讲，能量传递并不是只有危急时刻才可以使用的技能，只是平时实在很少有机会用到，而且……

 

“希卡利”

 

梦比优斯能够感觉到对方指尖的热度，尽管希卡利只调用了十分微小的光，但那是来自另一个个体的能量，与光之国空气中漂浮的能量是那么明显地不同，这是只属于希卡利的光。

 

光追随着指尖徘徊在他身体各处。希卡利沿着他身体上红色与银色的交界，手指所经之处细微的能量闪过皮肤，让他忍不住颤抖。希卡利抚过他的胸口，小腹，手臂，大腿，右手牵起他的左手，安慰地与他十指相扣，最后再次回到胸口的能量指示灯，停留在它下方一点的位置。

 

不管经历过多少次，梦比优斯都不能确定自己是否能习惯这个。战场上的充能是一瞬间的事，没有人有精力停下来思考，但他们现在躺在自己的寝室，有着世界上所有的时间来仔细感受对方的光。梦比优斯的呼吸由于紧张变得短促。

 

“希卡利……”

 

“我在，梦比优斯。”希卡利对他说道。

 

梦比优斯低下头，看到微弱的光芒从希卡利的手臂流向指尖，然后像粒子一样在两人之间缓缓浮动。他能看到这光的热度，能感觉到这光的热度。希卡利的热度。

 

这是他熟悉的感觉。所以他仰起头，尝试着为希卡利打开自己。

 

“啊…”声音不受控制地流出来。

 

最初的这一刻总是那么特别。属于另一人的光芒侵入自己的身体，熟悉但是感觉又那么清晰，逐渐进入、进入，带着不属于自己的热量，先是向深处探索，然后缓缓地扩散，与自己融为一体。

 

“啊，希卡利……”

 

“梦比优斯。”

 

尽管希卡利的声音与平时一样真诚，梦比优斯知道他今天并没有打算轻易地放过自己。光芒的流动缓慢又持续，梦比优斯觉得自己仿佛能够感受到每一颗粒子的运动。

 

“…更多……”

 

希卡利无声地照做。一小团能量聚齐起来，像微小的脉冲一样送进梦比优斯的身体。

 

“唔啊?!”

 

梦比优斯的身体不受控制地弹了一下。又是一下脉冲。紧接着又是一下。梦比优斯用尽全力才没有大声呼喊出来。远远不到能够造成伤害的量，但又是那么热，突进自己的身体，然后溶解，扩散到全身，引发一阵阵细小的颤抖。

 

“唔…啊啊……”

 

身体仿佛被能量顶开，扩张，陌生的光芒随着一次次的脉冲扩散到身体最边缘的角落，就连自己平时几乎感受不到的最末端部位也仿佛被打开了通道。

 

梦比优斯能够感到自己出于本能地欢迎额外的能源，身体在希卡利持续输送的部位缓缓地打开一条裂缝，信任的标志。

 

浮游的光芒包裹着两人结合的部位，梦比优斯看不到自己打开的缝隙，但是身体的感觉是那么清晰，能量现在没有任何阻隔地直接进入，热量仿佛又上了一层。

 

希卡利明显也注意到了这个变化，手指试探地下沉，直到指尖确实地沉进梦比优斯打开的缝隙中。

 

“啊，啊啊……希卡利，希卡利在……”

 

希卡利的一部分，在我身体里……

 

梦比优斯止不住地颤抖。他能感觉到光，能量，很热很热，还有希卡利的手。一下下的脉冲逐渐被稳定又持续的输送所取代，身体几乎无法承受如此直接的接触。

 

奥特战士的身体内部蕴含着巨大的能量，而敞开的缝隙也不只是单向吸收。梦比优斯能感受到自己的光不受控制地一股一股向外渗出，与浮游的的光芒融为一体，让两人结合的部位更加闪耀。

 

“唔啊啊，啊”

 

“……”希卡利明显也受到了梦比优斯的光的影响，深呼吸了一下，带着细不可闻的颤抖。自由的那只手牵起梦比优斯的手，放到自己胸口的位置。

 

梦比优斯过剩的能量很快找到了去处，与希卡利十指相扣的位置积攒起光芒，随着梦比优斯的意念渗回希卡利的身体。随着新的通道打开，两人之间漂浮的光受到吸引开始流动，就像两具躯体内部所形成的涌流一样，在两人的胸口间划起弧形，形成明亮的循环。

 

能量循环，奥特一族中最信任、最亲密的个体间会发生的行为。梦比优斯感觉希卡利在自己内部，而自己也在希卡利内部，随着循环逐渐稳定，仿佛自己和希卡利之间没有了界限，几乎能够感受到对方的一切感觉，一切记忆，一切情感。

 

颤抖的呼吸逐渐平静下来，取而代之的是两人同步的节奏。梦比优斯把视觉集中在希卡利脸上，他能感觉到希卡利也在做同样的事情。

 

不需要话语，不需要信号，不需要感应，在跃动的光和滚烫的能量之外，梦比优斯感受到的是理解，是同调，就算没有交流也能明白一切，似乎他和希卡利已经真正融为一体。

 

随着两人的能量逐渐趋于平衡，敞开的裂缝化为一条细线消失，循环通道也渐渐关闭，浮游的光芒一点点散开，融进空气里消失不见。

 

脑海深处的好奇心让梦比优斯产生疑惑，是否其他的奥特战士能从空气中察觉到他和希卡利刚刚进行了循环，不过这微小的好奇很快被抛之脑后，他揽住希卡利的肩膀扯过对方的身子，给了他一个满足的拥抱。

**Author's Note:**

> 事情是这样的（）我去年写论文的时候为了逃避现实开始追忆童年看过的奥特曼，然后就发现了小梦跟希卡利这对。太rio了叭！请给我更多他俩xx的文。
> 
> 然而奥特曼毕竟是奥特曼，无论中文还是日文，同人里还是很少有，肉（但是零星的肉渣里关于赛罗的意外地多？！哇，真香（
> 
> 因为只是追忆童年顺便打开了x癖，所以也没补设定，甚至没有看完全集，对不起（跪
> 
> 话说回来，奥特曼严格意义上是人外吧，是人外吧，对吧？？？虽然我也很喜欢看跟人类生理一样的xx，但是私心还是觉得有个更像人外的xx方式那不是更好嘛！
> 
> 本来也没有想自己写毕竟一把年纪了还是论文重要，但是看了十遍这篇我心目中的神作https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=3476367 之后发现还是不满足，so
> 
> 小梦也太天使了吧，他怎么做到这么天使的性格配上这么性感（？）的身pi体tao的？！头上那两道红真的是，犯规。
> 
> 不过其实我觉得小梦他们那代奥特曼最性感的地方是皮套内眼角的那条缝（？


End file.
